Electrical taps are used in broadband networks to tap signal from the main signal supply path and supply a number of individual users or subscribers associated with the tap. A broadband network typically includes signals supplied along both fibre and coaxial cable and within the network are active components that require electrical power to operate and supply broadband signals to the users. In regions where the mains electricity supply is frequently interrupted, the network will cease to operate if the power ceases. Often homes in such areas have an electricity backup system but even if power is restored to the individual home, there is still no broadband signal due to the active components in the network lacking power until the mains supply is restored.